wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Qirex
Qirex Research and Development '''(formerly known as '''Qirex Industries) are an Anti-Gravity racing team based in Russia. They are one of the most well-known teams in AG racing history and are well known from their strong rivalry with American team Auricom. History Qirex was founded in 2045 after AG Systems employee Holst McQueen left the company after a communication breakdown with fellow employee Delia Flaubert. When she left to create Auricom, McQueen went to Russia to create his own company to rival Flaubert. Differing with Flaubert's belief in Pierre Belmondo's philosophy of using anti-gravity technology for the good of mankind, McQueen was only interested in the profits of the technology. As such, he had remained the company's director after the sale of the team to the Overtel Corporation, and Qirex had become the team to win the F3600 League. As Overtel was increasing their control over the Anti-Gravity Racing Commission following Belmondo's death in 2127, Qirex became an independent entity. They continued their strong success until the fall of the Russian industrial sector in the late 2140s. Unprotected by a parent company, their assets quickly fell into the hands of a criminal faction which had control of the Russian government. As a result, Qirex was absorbed by the faction-backed Tigron Enterprises in 2149. Tigron fell apart after the F9000 League was abolished after allegations of corruption against Overtel unearthed, leaving the former Tigron facilities abandoned and the syndicate's puppet regime dissolved. In 2172, an opportunist businessman and Qirex fan Feliks Levovich bought the factory and started restoring former Qirex craft. As interest in amateur AG racing grew in the 2170s and 2180s, Levovich started producing brand new models from the factory. After being reorganized in 2179, Qirex made a miraculous return to the competition. In the FX300 League, they presented to the public the all-new LS ship, which was much more balanced than its precursors, while keeping the team's characteristics on exceptional shielding. Feeling confident with their satisfying final results, Qirex decided to go further in the professional AG Racing. With a strong ship built with partners Quantax Dynamics and talented young pilot Nadia Elenova, Qirex were set for a return to the front of the grid in the FX400 League. In the League, they had made such an excellent performance, despite being under the pressure from Auricom, which would join the League at a later time. FX400 Message Friends of Qirex: Welcome to our high-speed revolution. For 2207 our team will strike back at the competition with an all new race craft that has been honed by the finest engineers at our new facility outside of Moscow and by our partners at Quantax Dynamics. Make no mistake – in the FX350 and FX400 Racing Leagues we will field the finest Qirex craft produced since the days of the F7200. It has balance, speed and durability in such abundance that we can be considered championship contenders before a race is run. At the position of Lead Pilot will be Nadia Elenova, the young lady who is the hot topic on every datacast and who each of our competitors can only dream of having on their roster. Together, Nadia and our LS07 chassis will be a formidable combination on the global stage of Anti-Gravity Racing. I look forward to seeing your support in Russia and around the world. Appearance, Evolution & Stats In the earlier games, Qirex ships are some of the hardest ships to pilots due to its poor handling and great speed. They also have adequate shielding, making it a good choice for more experienced pilots. In Wipeout Pure, their ship is more balanced, with a perfect balance between speed, thrust, and handling, as well as the impressive shield, making it really reliable. While it is neither specializing nor lacking at particular areas, its shield is proved helpful when the competition is getting tight and. Their ship in Wipeout Pulse is a modified version of the F7200 model, and considerably faster than its predecessor in Pure, though at the expense of thrust. The ship itself is still generally balanced, however. In Wipeout HD, the ship itself is similar to Pulse, both visually and statistically. However, the Fury prototype gives a kick for the thrust and a slight improvement on speed and handling. All of these tweaking makes Qirex one of the better ships of the time. Gallery Qirex2048.jpg|Qirex logo from Wipeout 2048 Qirexwipeout.png|Qirex logo from Wipeout Qirex2097.png|Qirex logo from Wipeout 2097 Qirexwip3out.png|Qirex logo from Wipeout 3 Qirexpure.png|Qirex logo from Wipeout Pure Qirexpulse.png|Qirex logo from Wipeout Pulse qirex_1.png|Qirex poster from Wipeout Pulse Trivia *In Wipeout 3, it lists Qirex's establishment year as 2017. As with the other original teams, this was ret-conned to 2045. Category:Teams